


Jacky

by Maria_Laney



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Laney/pseuds/Maria_Laney
Summary: David slips up. He doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 60





	Jacky

Jack had been mumbling complaints to himself since they left the courtyard. The headline was boring, and so they would have to improvise. This wasn’t a big deal for Jack, but he knew that the good and moral David Jacobs would be strongly opposed to his idea of “improving the truth,” no matter how many pennies it made him in the long haul.

He’d put up a fight with every paper he sold by unjust means, and Jack knew it. The grand difference between them was that Jack was selling for survival, while David would have a warm meal waiting for him at home no matter what.

“Would you quit complaining?” David requested in exasperation. Those words sounded harsher than he meant for them to be, so he recovered by lightly bumping their shoulders. “It isn’t really that bad, Jacky.”

David traipsed on for a few more steps before realizing Jack wasn’t following. When he looked back, Jack was brandishing a bemused grin. David quickly reviewed what he said in fear it had been something worth laughing at--sometimes he didn’t really think to filter what came out of his mouth, especially around Jack when they weren’t tensely hyper-fixated on each other’s every move.

“What’d you call me?” Jack’s gaze was piercing. He didn’t have to ask, because he was sure he’d heard David correctly. And if he’d heard David correctly, that meant something, didn’t it?

“‘Jack,’” David answered hastily, knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the papers clutched at his side. “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Funny.” It wasn’t funny at all. Jack resumed his gait, David meekly falling into step beside him. He feared he was as white as a sheet, he could practically feel the color drain from his face. Jack adjusted his hold on the papers slung over his shoulder. “I coulda sworn you called me ‘Jacky.’”

“No.” David gulped. “I’m sure I didn’t, because your name is Jack. You said so yourself. Remember that? When you told me your name a good several times? So why would I call you something that isn’t your name?”

Jack didn’t say anything to that, he just smiled to himself. David hoped that the scalding blaze of the summer sun would help him evaporate more quickly.


End file.
